A primary system may be configured to perform a backup snapshot of its file system data to a secondary storage system. The secondary storage system may store the backup snapshot. The primary system may request to restore from the secondary storage system any of the file system data included in the backup snapshot. In some instances, the secondary storage system may go offline. As a result, the primary system is unable to restore from the secondary storage system any of the file system data included in the backup snapshot and must wait until the secondary storage comes back online.